


To Catch A Passing Star

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (06/30/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Answer to miera's cuddle challenge.  
  
Beta readers: Thanks to MJ for a job well done.   


* * *

Malcolm Reed stared out into the star filled darkness letting his mind wander as he watched unknown and unnamed stars stream past the view panel. Here, nestled next to the power transfer conduit on the strut supporting the port warp nacelle he could feel the low strum of the engines and the bitter tang of warm metal filled the small space. It was an incongruous spot, a cramped and unfinished nook never meant for lounging and watching the stars. The viewport was probably an after thought, an unfinished idea or just a plain old mistake. But it was a place to be alone, far from intrusion, inspection or the demands of his duties.

With a sigh Malcolm leaned back against the bulkhead, closed his eyes and breathed out, willing the stresses and pressures of life out of his mind. He concentrated on the sounds around him, the humming flow of current, and the occasional clack of a relay closing. With a little imagination he could almost hear the explosive annihilation of matter and anti-matter and resulting warp fields as they twisted space and drove the ship forward.

He was near to dozing off when the soft pad of a footstep pulled him out of his reverie. His attention snapped to the arched entryway formed by crossing support struts. Light from the corridor beyond cast a heavy shadow over the figure in the archway concealing his identity for a moment. Tall, broad shouldered, trim hipped, Malcolm recognized him by silhouette alone.

"Hello Malcolm," Archer said, stepping forward until his features were lit by the blue tinged glow of passing stars.

Malcolm sat upright and started to stand. They were in off time, and far from the bridge but ingrained habits and years of meticulous attention to protocol weren't easily sloughed off.

"At ease Malcolm," Archer said and motioned for Reed to return to his seat. "We're not on duty." He stepped closer, and crouched down. "Unless you'd rather be alone," he added uncertainly.

Malcolm felt a sudden rush of affection. Jonathan Archer could be at turns obstinate, opinionated, given to odd animal metaphors, and unyielding as deck plating, and then suddenly nave and almost boyishly vulnerable.

He lifted his hand and stroked the other man's cheek. "Jon," Malcolm said letting a bit of exasperation creep into his voice. "Don't make me phase- pistol you and drag your stunned body in here for a cuddle."

That brought a wide though chagrined smile to Archer's face. Even by the dim starlight Malcolm felt a bit dazzled by that smile. He could see his shoulders drop slightly as tension seemed to drain away. He was suddenly Jon, not Captain Archer, just Jon.

"Scoot up," Archer said and stood. He lifted a leg over Malcolm's back and with one smooth motion slid down between Malcolm and the wall. Without speaking Malcolm leaned backwards letting his head settle on Archer's chest just below his chin as the other man's arms wrapped around him.

"How's that?" Archer asked.

"I may never move again, ever." Malcolm replied as he felt some of the day's tension fall away. He could feel Jon's broad chest against his back, rising and falling with each breath. There was something about this closeness, about the rhythmic motion of their bodies together that made him feel safe and connected in a way that even sex, mind-blowing as it could be, didn't.

They sat together for a while simply enjoying the closeness until Jon pointed out a particularly bright blue star moving slowly across the starfield. "What do you see when you look out there?"

"Hmm?" Malcolm responded articulately.

"What do you see?" Jon repeated.

Malcolm focused his attention on the stars before them and pondered for a moment. "A cluster of main sequence stars, roughly centered around the mid-range with an abundance of Class F stars. And one rather exceptional blue supergiant."

"Thank you, Mr. Wizard." Jon replied with a note of gentle exasperation in his voice.

"Mr. Wiz...?" Malcolm sat up slightly and turned to ask.

"Never mind." Jon interrupted with a wave and grin. "You can look it up later. You know what I see? I see endless possibilities. Each one of those stars could mean, a new race, a new culture, a new first contact, maybe a phenomenon humans have never seen. Possibilities so real and close it's almost as if you could reach out grab them," he said as he reached over Malcolm's shoulder and mimed his hand closing over a star.

"Now Jon," Malcolm chided. "You know that would never do. What would the Vulcans say? Humans running around rearranging the stars, we'd never hear the end of it." He listened to Jon's easy chuckle, enjoying the rapid rise and fall of Jon's chest against his back.

They watched the stars silently for a few more moments when Malcolm heard Jon open a suit pouch. A moment later he heard the familiar beep of Jon's communicator.

"Archer to T'Pol."

"Here Captain, is there a problem?"

"No, just a bit indisposed at the moment." He hugged Malcolm closer. "There's a star to our port side, a blue giant bearing 258, mark 0."

"Yes Captain."

"Does it have a name?"

"I find nothing in either Earth or Vulcan databases," T'Pol replied after a moment. "Would you like us to perform a sensor scan?"

Malcolm looked upward at Archer in confusion.

"No," Archer said. He leaned down and kissed Malcolm quietly. "Please note in our astrogation report to Earth that I've named it Reed's star."

There was a moment of silence on the other end "As you wish."

Archer closed the communicator without comment.

"So how does it feel to have a star named after you Mr. Reed?"

Malcolm sat quietly for a moment as they watched the star, his star, pass slowly out of view.

He turned at last and drew his Captain into a tight embrace. "I'm not sure how one thanks someone for naming a star after them." Malcolm kissed him, first gently the more eagerly. "But I can imagine a few interesting possibilities."


End file.
